The invention relates to a flange connection for two components, in particular for containers, pipes or the like, with each of the two components having a flange which can be fastened against one another by fastening means and enclose between them a sealing body gripping over the connecting joint between the two components.
Containers, apparatus, pipelines and the like are mostly sealed on the basis of the flat seal principle and fastened by rounded and butt-welded flange rings. This type of sealing and connection is mechanically complicated and accordingly expensive and requires very high forces for constructing the sealing function via the flat seal, which forces in turn necessitate large flange ring cross-sections and also a large number of fastening elements.